


Simon Loves Me (This Week)

by clio_jlh



Series: Imagine Me and You [20]
Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, RPF, Romance, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-25
Updated: 2008-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-03 22:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clio_jlh/pseuds/clio_jlh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon's got that X-factor—that's the problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simon Loves Me (This Week)

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://dana-kujan.livejournal.com/profile)[**dana_kujan**](http://dana-kujan.livejournal.com/) said I should write a story with this title. Ryan kissing Simon the next night gave me the idea. Thanks to [](http://ali-wildgoose.livejournal.com/profile)[**ali_wildgoose**](http://ali-wildgoose.livejournal.com/) and [](http://lillijulianne.livejournal.com/profile)[**lillijulianne**](http://lillijulianne.livejournal.com/) for giving it the once-over.

"What was that about?"

"What was what about?"

"You know what."

"I told you, it didn't mean anything."

"Riiiight. Give me a _little_ credit."

"Whatever, Simon."

"Fine, sorry I asked."

"So what was with the pyrotechnics tonight? Flashpots for a pop singer? Was that a Whitesnake concert or something? Not that Leona doesn't look a little like David Coverdale, but still."

"O ho!"

"What?"

"So _that's_ it! You were _claiming_ me in front of Leona!"

"I was—nothing of the kind."

"You're blushing. That means I'm right."

"How many times have you done the same? Told me to stop touching the cast, got grouchy over flirting—your pouting over Ace was epic."

"Say it. You know you want to, and you'll feel better."

"I just—that beatch better step off!"

"Oh Ryan. Just when I think I cannot possibly love you more."

"I was just completely petty."

"Yes, but over _me_ which makes it fantastic."

"I hate you."

"No you don't. You want me to fuck you right now in this trailer so at dinner we'll both smell of sex and there will be no misunderstandings."

"Um. Well, okay, maybe."

"I'm happy to oblige. But I think I deserve a real kiss first."

"That I can do."

* * *

The next evening Ryan came home from work to see a t-shirt on the bed, rust-colored like a lot of Ryan's tees, with printing on the front similar to one recently given to Carly Smithson, only Ryan's said:  


Simon Loves Me  
EVERY WEEK  
(bitch)  


Pinned to it was a note from Simon: "Next time you can just wear the shirt."

Ryan laughed, and as he peeled off his clothes and walked to the shower he sang out, "Best. Boyfriend. Ever!"

"I know," replied a voice from inside the shower.

Ryan spun around, and there was Simon, sitting on the shower bench, naked, reading _The Hollywood Reporter_.

Simon threw the paper out onto the bathroom floor. "Are you going to thank me for your present?"

"You know it," Ryan said, turning on the spray.


End file.
